Time to say Goodbye
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: To much of the team's dismay Tony accepts the job he has been offered. The team is shaken to the core and turns to one another for support. - Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. But if I did, Kate would definitely still be alive…

**A/N: **Set in season four with one major exception, Kate is still alive!!! :D Got the idea after watching _'Singled Out'_ this afternoon. Tony knocked back a promotion for being team leader and then I wondering what would happen to the team if he decided to take the job…

**/ ~ /**

Gibbs looked up at the balcony as Tony emerged from The Directors office. All the way back to his desk Tony wore a frown upon his face.

"Everything ok DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked once he had entered the squad room. Everyone in the bullpen has stopped what they were working on and looked up towards Tony.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" he asked shrugging as he sat down.

"What did the Director want?" he asked

"None of your business!" Tony snapped and cringed realising what he said. Gibbs was about to say something back but Abby came rushing into the room and cut him off.

"Gibbs, you were right. His DNA matches the sample from the crime scene" Abby said standing in front of his desk and handed over the piece of paper. "Thanks Abs" he said getting up from his chair and lightly kissed her cheek on his way past.

'_I am going to be so glad when I can finally go home'_ Gibbs thought walking down the hall towards interrogation one. They have had three straight days of trying to solve a rape and murder case involving a young petty officer. Gibbs swung the door open,

"Kyle Medusa, I'm arresting you for the murder of Petty Officer Danielle Fisher" Gibbs said walking over to the man slumped over the table.

"Get up!" Gibbs shouted pushing back the chair. Kyle Medusa stood up and placed a set of cuffs on his wrists. Gibbs pushed him forward and out the door,

"All yours fellows" Gibbs said handing him over to the two Jag lawyers waiting outside. Minutes later Gibbs arrived back at the squad room.

"Are you ok Abby?" Gibbs asked seeing her standing still at the entrance.

"Tony you can't go!" Abby begged. Tony stared up at Abby in surprise.

"Gibbs!! Make Tony stay!" Abby shouted

"What are you talking about? Tony isn't going anywhere" Gibbs frowned.

"He's been offered a job" Abby whispered

"What?!" Kate yelled speaking for the first time.

"No one was supposed to know except the Director and I" Tony frowned looking towards Abby.

"I am the eyes and ears of this place!" she grinned. Gibbs stared at Tony and was lost deep in thought. Even though Gibbs would never admit it to anyone, he needed Tony, he needed his whole team. He wouldn't know how to exist as Gibbs without them.

"So what are you going to do?" McGee asked standing up from his desk. Tony didn't answer but stared at his screen instead.

"You said yes haven't you?" Kate asked softly.

"Come on guys. My own team and everything. People to order around and call me Boss. Better pay for starters" Tony whined

"But you belong here!" Abby shouted

"You seriously aren't going to take this job just because you get more money. What about us?! Your friends!" Kate yelled across the bullpen.

"I'm sorry, I've made my decision!" he roared pushing his chair back and headed for the lift.

Gibbs looked around at his team; Abby was all most at the point of crying, McGee was in utter most shock and Kate had a look grief. _'Nah she wouldn't go for him. Would she?'_ he asked himself as he thought back to all the times they had fights, played pranks and bickered between each other. _'He would only be a couple of years older than her. It could be possible that she is in love with him'_ he mused but hoped he was wrong for his heart's sake. Gibbs looked over as Abby quickly rushed over and hugged McGee, Gibbs then turned his attention back to Kate and just saw her leave. He got up and followed her into the lift. Gibbs saw Kate huddled in the corner of the lift, he turned around and turned the emergency switch on. _'I have a very good reason for using this! It is an emergency, my Kate is upset! Stop thinking like that you idiot. She isn't yours'_ he thought staring at her petite figure slumped against the wall. Gibbs slid down the wall and sat down beside her. Kate wiped her face and looked up at him

"He isn't really going away, is he?" she sobbed

"I'm not sure" Gibbs said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He snuck a look at her but Kate didn't seem to mind, given the circumstance.

"I'll have a word with the Director tomorrow morning. I think the best thing everyone should do is go home and get a good night's sleep" Gibbs nodded.

"You would give us an early mark?" she asked staring up into his eyes.

"Yes" Gibbs smiled. Kate sat up from leaning against the wall, she took in a deep breath

"Do you think you could drop me home? I'm not sure I'll be able to drive myself" she asked looking at the floor.

"Yeah sure" Gibbs said stroking her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. And I know, sorry is a sign of weakness but it's just…" Kate mumbled before Gibbs cut her off

"been a traumatising case" he finished for her.

"Yeah, I mean how could anyone do that? She was only 18!" Kate shouted.

"I know" Gibbs whispered pulling her close and she rested her head on his shoulder. She stared up at his face then slowly moved towards him, Kate pressed her lips against his and then moved away moments later.

"We should probably be getting back" Kate mumbled.

"Good idea" Gibbs said nodding his head as he turned the lift back on.

They reached the squad room and Kate hurried over to her desk.

"Boss, I told Abby to go home" McGee muttered walking towards him.

"Go home yourself McGee" he replied McGee nodded his head then shuffled back to his desk. Ten minutes later Gibbs looked up to see Tony return.

"Go home" he roared across the room.

"Night Boss" Tony muttered. Gibbs grabbed his things and stood in front of Kate's desk.

"Ready?" he asked looking down at her.

"One moment" she said grabbing her bag. Gibbs waited for her before heading over to the lift.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs stopped the car at the address Kate had told him. Kate looked across at Gibbs and wasn't quite sure what to say to him after what happened in the lift. Kate opened the door and got out, she leaned against the rolled down window.

"Thanks for the lift." She smiled chewing on her lips.

"No worries" Gibbs replied

"Would you like a cup of coffee? You don't have to, just thought you might like to" Kate rambled

"I'd love one. I'll just park the car around the corner" Gibbs said starting the engine.

"I'll wait out the front for you" she smiled watching him drive down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate stood at the bottom of the stairs and stared down at the corner of her street. She saw Gibbs slowly walking up; she smiled and waited for him.

"This is your apartment?" Gibbs asked staring up at the building.

"Yep" Kate answered as she opened the door after putting the code in.

"Come on in" Kate said holding the door open

"What level do you live on?" Gibbs asked appearing by her side.

"Five" she replied as they walked over to the lift. They reached level five and Kate led the way to her flat.

"503" Gibbs said aloud

"That's me" Kate said unlocking the door and swung it open.

"Welcome to my little space on Earth" Kate smiled allowing Gibbs to enter.

"You can just dump your coat on the couch" Kate ordered walking over to the kitchen.

"How do you like your coffee?" she asked filling up the kettle.

"Black" he called out from the living room. He looked around the room, there was an enormous fire place for winter, a bookshelf full of books, two couches set up to watch TV and a glass coffee table in front of the couches. Gibbs headed over towards the kitchen,

"You have a nice place" he smiled watching her sit up on the bench.

"Thanks, the coffee shouldn't be too long" Kate smiled. Gibbs stepped closer to her,

"Ok" he mumbled staring into her hazel eyes. For five minutes they didn't say a word, just look into each other eyes. Gibbs put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her lips. His hands slowly travelled down to her waist where he undid her trouser buttons. He opened his eyes and took a step back

"Problem?" Kate asked looking at him.

"I shouldn't be doing this. Abusing my position as boss over you" he mumbled. Kate jumped down from bench and as she did her pants pooled round her ankles.

"Wanna know a secret?" she asked placing her hand on the back of his head.

"Sure" he nodded

"I like you. Always have, ever since Air Force One. Though recently I haven't been able to get you off my mind" she said as her fingers played with strands of his hair. Gibbs smiled faintly and stepped forward, he picked her up and pinned her against a wall. Kate placed her arms around his neck after getting his jeans off. Gibbs wrapped her legs around him and thrust himself into her going deeper and deeper.

Kate smiled as she could feel Gibbs slowing down. If he wasn't holding her up her legs would have given out and she would have ended up on the floor.

"Wow!" Kate breathed and Gibbs let her stand up.

"Yeah, that's what they all say" he grinned

"Gibbs!" she said shoving him backwards.

"Do you still want that coffee?" Kate asked glancing across at the kettle.

"No thanks" he replied.

"Dinner?" Kate asked again as her stomach grumbled with hunger.

"I'm right" he answered

"Is there anything you would like?!" she snapped Gibbs looked around the room and saw Kate's big plasmas screen TV.

"Do you have cable?" he asked

"Yeah" she replied

"How many channels?"

"Go make yourself comfy on the couch. I'm just going to change out of these clothes" Kate said heading for her bedroom. Kate shut the door behind her and took deep breathes. _'I can't believe this is happening!'_ she squealed excitedly. She quickly got changed into a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt with **'hug me if you think I'm beautiful'** written on it. Kate walked back out into the living room, she saw Gibbs sitting on the couch flicking through the channels. He looked up towards her then stood on his feet and moved over to her. He embraced her tightly and then let her go.

"What was that for?" she asked smiling.

"Your t-shirt told me to do it" he grinned and sat back down. Frowning she looked down at the writing,

"Oh... right" she mumbled moving across to sit next to Gibbs.

"I see you figured out how to use the remote control" Kate teased

"Wasn't that hard. Just pressed this big red button" Gibbs said pointing to the power button.

"You have over one hundred channels" Gibbs said in surprise.

"I know. On the very are occasion there isn't anything on" Kate grumbled

"I don't believe that!" Gibbs shouted.

"Are you sure you don't want any dinner?" Kate asked looking at him.

"I'm fine thanks. I should probably get going anyway" Gibbs whispered

"Why don't you stay the night?" Kate offered. Gibbs nodded his head slightly and lifted his arm allowing Kate to snuggle up close.

The next morning Kate rolled over onto her back. She stretched out her arm but didn't feel Gibbs beside her. Opening her eyes she sat up and looked across_, 'He did sleep there last night'_ she told herself afraid it was all a dream. Looking closer she found a note on the pillow.

_My dear Kate_

_I had a wonderful time last night! Sorry to startle you this morning but I figured it was best that I went home to grab a fresh pair of clothes for work. I'll see you at work. (Gibbs had drawn a smiley face)_

_Love Gibbs_

Kate placed the letter down on her bedside table and went to have a shower. Ten minutes later she came out with a towel wrapped around her hair, she walked out into the kitchen and wondered what to have for breakfast. She grabbed a bowl and the packet of cereal from the pantry. She poured the cereal out into the bowl then put it back; she grabbed the milk and filled the bowl. Kate picked out a spoon from the draw and was about to walk over to the table when something caught her eye. She moved across and lifted it from the bench, turning it over she grinned recognising it belonged to Gibbs. Stuffing it into her pocket she walked across to the table and sat down. "I'm going in early to return this to Gibbs" she told her breakfast and quickly ate so she could do just that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kate stepped out of the taxi she had caught from her apartment. She walked through the front doors of NCIS head quarters. She swiped her card and said hello to Henry the security guard on duty. Kate walked into the lift and headed for the squad room. Once she exited the lift Kate noticed Gibbs searching all through his draws looking for something. She placed her bag down beside her desk and walked up to Gibbs.

"Lost something?" she asked her voice echoing through the empty bullpen. Gibbs was surprised to see Kate here this early.

"Yeah my…" but stopped seeing Kate holding up his bracelet in her hand.

"You left it in my kitchen" she said handing it over. She placed her hands on his desk and reached across to kiss his mouth.

"Go ahead and look" she mumbled

"What?" Gibbs growled looking up at her.

"I saw your eyes looking in that direction" Kate whispered

"Kate I'm not going to look" Gibbs barked

"Fine" Kate shrugged standing up and saw the disappointment in Gibbs face.

"So you have kids? Who are S and K?" Kate asked.

"Huh?" he frowned

"You have kids. **'World's best dad!**_'_ That what your bracelet says. Therefore you must have kids" Kate explained. Gibbs looked away from Kate and saw Jen arriving. Pushing his chair back he followed her up the stairs to her office.

"Right Caitlin Todd, avoid the topic of children" she ordered herself sitting down in her chair.

"Is there something I can help you with Special Agent Gibbs?" The Director asked walking through Cynthia's office and giving her a 'good morning' nod. Gibbs slam shut the door behind him letting Jen know he was mad.

"What do you want to discuss Jethro?" Jen asked sitting down at her desk.

"Tony is on MY team. He can't leave" he shouted

"Look, a job opportunity came up which I thought would suit him" Jen argued back

"He works for me! You should have asked me first" Gibbs frowned.

"I'm sorry Jethro. There isn't anything I can do. He leaves today" she said turning her attention to her screen hoping Gibbs would storm out of the office. '_Today?! He can't go, the team is going to be split!'_ frowning Gibbs raced out of the office and flew down the stairs to the bullpen.

"Can I have a sip of your water?" Tony asked seeing the bottle sitting on Kate's desk.

"No you can't" Kate replied. Gibbs entered the squad room and stopped by Kate's desk. Looking down he saw the bottle of water, he took it in his hand and unscrewed the top. Putting it to his mouth he took a small sip.

"Hey, hey!!" Tony shouted making them both look up.

"What?!" Kate yelled

"You let Gibbs take a sip but not me?" he snapped

"DiNozzo shut up!" Kate yelled across the bullpen.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked quickly following Gibbs.

"I'm sorry about the whole children topic" Kate whispered watching Gibbs closely. He didn't answer her, turning on her heels Kate stormed out heading for Abby's lab.

She burst through the door and saw the Goth in front of work bench. Kate walked straight up to Abby and nudged her shoulder making her presence known. "Hey Kate!" she chirped in her normal cheery self.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Abby frowned noticing Kate was close to tears.

"It's Gibbs. Why can't men ever talk about themselves?!" Kate shouted.

"Gibbs? What is the problem? Is he hurt?" Abby asked feeling her heart bounding loudly against her chest.

"What? No, he is fine" Kate mumbled and quickly explained the events from the previous day.

"Wow! I never thought he would put his pride a side to tell you how he feels" Abby muttered

"What?" Kate frowned.

"Aww come on Kate. Don't tell me you haven't noticed Gibbs looking at you" Abby smiled

"No!" Kate shrieked

"He has been for quite some time. He does it whenever he thinks you aren't looking" Abby explained.

"He told you this?" Kate inquired

"No, but it quite obvious he likes you." Abby shrugged. Kate stared at Abby for a moment thinking about all she had said.

"Then why is he in a grumpy mood?" Kate asked

"Why, what happened?" Abby frowned

"I don't know. He came from the Director's office and was grumpy" Kate said. Abby gasped and raced to the lift to go up to the squad room. "Abby!" Kate called out quickly rushing after her.

Abby ran out of the lift and straight up to Gibbs desk.

"So, is he staying?" Abby asked out of breath. Gibbs looked up at her, his eyes full of emotion.

"I…I couldn't do anything" he mumbled. Abby stumble back,

"But…" she choked.

"Abs" Kate said wrapping herself around her in a hug. Abby pushed Kate away,

"When?" she asked quietly.

"This afternoon" Gibbs answered knowing what she had asked.

**A/N:** I know there has been some great debate as to what is on Gibbs bracelet around his wrist. But then I remember him saying he has never had a cold nor been in a hospital so I had to come up with a different reason for him to wear it, and I'm pretty sure I nailed it!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Tony please stay! We need you here" Abby begged turning around to find him sitting at his desk.

"Then why do you all pick and tease me?" He shouted looking around the team.

"Who picks on you?" Kate asked looking across at him.

"You do for a start."

"That's because you act so immature and adolescent" Kate frowned

"And you Boss, always slapping the back of my head and telling me I don't do a good job. Well I'm sick of it. People move on get used to it" he shouted

"What about me? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" Abby asked her eyes full of tears.

"No you didn't" Tony soothed

"Then why are you leaving?" she roared.

"I…I just have to" he whispered. Abby covered her face trying to stop the tears from falling, but failed. She raced out of the room and headed back for her lab.

"Come on, Tony wants to be left alone" Kate said dragging Gibbs away.

Kate guided Gibbs around the back of the stairs.

"Did you mean what you said in your note this morning?" she asked looking into his piercing blue eyes.

"About having a good time?" he asked turning towards her and let his shoulder lean against the wall.

"No, what you said when you close it" she whispered watching someone walk past.

"Of course" he replied back taking her head between his hands and kissed her lips. Gibbs pulled his head away after he finished, he saw Kate smiling and smiled back. He reached down and slipped his fingers in between and stroked the back of her fingers. Gibbs left his other hand resting her face.

"Gibbs!" she hissed opening her eyes.

"What?" he shrugged

"If you don't stop that I am not going to be responsible for my actions. Nor would I care if who was watching" she gasped

"Well why don't we go somewhere more private!" Gibbs asked in a husky voice.

"There isn't any, except the bathrooms" Kate groaned.

"Oh I know a good place" he smiled letting her hand go and walked out past the squad room. As Kate quickly rushed past the squad room to keep up with Gibbs she glanced across. McGee and DiNozzo were occupied by something on their computer to notice her. Kate stood extremely close next to Gibbs as they waited for the lift; she 'accidently' brushed the back of his hand with her to reduce the tingling feeling building up inside her. Gibbs held the door open for Kate as she walked in then quickly entered himself.

"Autopsy? That is the safest place you could think of!?" Kate shrieked seeing Gibbs push the button to go down.

"Wait" he muttered. Once the lift was in motion Gibbs walked across and flicked the emergency switch.

"Is it safe?" she asked after bracing herself to the sudden stop.

"Of course. Been in here many times" he smiled moving closer to her. Kate placed her hand on Gibbs chest to prevent him coming any further.

"You do what we are about to do many times in here?" Kate asked shocked.

"What? No!!" Gibbs shouted

"This is the conference with Fornell" Gibbs explained

"Oh" Kate giggled and pulled Gibbs closer by his tie. Gibbs pushed Kate's pant to sit around her thighs and the pushed her skirt up so it wouldn't get ruined. Kate smiled as she fumbled with his belt and zipper. Gibbs lips meet hers and at the same time he propelled himself inside her. He started out slow and shallow then gradually went faster and deeper.

"Gibbs!" Kate hissed digging her fingers into his back. He gave one final buck of his hips then took several steps back and did up his trousers. He walked back over to Kate and fixed her clothes,

"Was that good?" he asked looking into her hazel eyes.

"Better than I ever could have imagined" she smiled watching Gibbs turn the lift back on.

**x-x-x**

The day slowly ticked by, Kate and Gibbs watched as Tony quietly packed his belonging into boxes all day. Kate glanced down at her clock which just pasted six. Tony stretched his back and looked around the room.

"Good luck with the future Tony" McGee said holding out his hand.

"You to Probie" Tony said accepting the hand. Tony slowly made his way over to Kate.

"Even though I have bugged, teased and tormented you. You are a god damn good agent" Tony said and hesitated for a moment before hugging her.

"So that is it then huh?" Gibbs called out as Tony reached the exit.

"You are just going to leave after all I've taught you" Gibbs frowned. Tony sighed striding up to Gibbs,

"Look I am really grateful for all you have done for me. But this job isn't satisfying me anymore. I need a bigger challenge. Being a boss of my own team can give me that" Tony whispered.

"Bye Gibbs" he said heading back for the exit. Tony stopped for a few minutes, waiting for someone. He looked around and realised she wasn't coming. Sighing deeply he walked across to the lift and pressed the button for the last time.

**- The End -**


End file.
